Great Times And Chapters With Wierd Rhymes
by Pvt. Byron
Summary: What if Lex just didn't exist and Carl and Denise's relationship got to flourish, what would happen. Obviously funny things and tons of odd and other wise just strange couples. Join the Bennett High Gang Through a year of hilarity. Added more of an adventure feel to it on account of Porter's crazy magic. Carl X Denise and some other pairings.
1. A Great Night With No Frights

**AN: Now this might be a bit of an AU which it probably is but still i thought Carl and Denise's relationship deserves better than what it got and although this story may hopefully be funny i hope its cute and sweet too so without further ado here's my story.** **p.s death to Lex.**

**Disclaimer: I regretfully announce I do not own Wingin It tell them Alex**

**Alex: RomanceLover24 doesn't own Wingin It but he does own a magical unicorn named Trixie**

**Me: …**

**Chapter 1: A Great Night With No Frights **

* * *

Carl POV

Yes Friday night Is here finally. Now hopefully tonight will be a great night with my girlfriend Denise. Now you might say Carl you got an angel to fall for you sly dog you, however that is not the case I find it almost incredible she even likes me. Yea me clumsy, sports impaired and awful at socializing the one the only Carl Montclaire (insert triumphant music here).

I mean the past couple years have been 'fun' to say the least, yea if you call getting trapped in a shadow dimension almost completely deleted on a computer and being mauled by a female Serge 'fun'.

I admit there were the good times however being turned into Carlie wasn't one of them though I did learn some lessons from being a girl for a week.

OK so enough of the reminiscing right now I am watching the cool unique and totally chill Porter Jackson, completely freak out about his date with Jen Jen.

"OK Carl the white with black stripes or the black with white stripes." He says to me and i look at him confused.

"What?" He says disheartened. "Its a big deal."

I can't tell the difference between the two. "Wait aren't you two going upstairs for your date?" I say to him referring to heaven. He just nods at me.

"So don't they have a strictly white rule up there?"I say to him he looks generally shocked at me.

"I guess your right ha never thought of that." He says.

"So don't you have to get going it is 7 right?"

"Oh snap you're right," He smiles Fiendishly at me.

"Speaking of snaps when Is Denise getting here?" He says kinda gloomy I know he wants us to be careful after all angels and humans aren't supposed to date after all (yea stupidest rule ever)

"Soon I hope after all with you Becky and mom gone me and a Denise can have some alone time." I say and smile at him.

"Yea well just don't do anything stupid." He says to me and I look at him hurt by his comment.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" I say to him smugly. "OK what about the time you tried cheating at the science games." He says to me.

"Well that was diffe-" I don't get to finish cause he cuts me off. "What about when you snuck over to spy on the terrendale tigers?"

"You know what I think it's about time you did your head bobbing thing and go." I say to him annoyed.

"I think your right my good man and remember don't do anything." He says before beaming out.

Now what to do while I wait for Denise to get here...I got nothing.

"Carl get down here we need to talk." I hear my mom say for down the stairs. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

"Coming Mom." I say back to her before heading down the stairs only to discover my mom at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed oh snap I'm in trouble.

"Carl, Becky has informed me that you have a Girlfriend you neglected to tell me about," She says while leering at me. "Care to explain why?"

"Oh you know me mom busy, busy, busy." I say and smile awkwardly at her.

"Carl yesterday you spent your day on the couch counting the number of specks on the ceiling." She says and she's not lying I did and I counted 231,345 specks.

"Well I don't know Mom I guess I guess I hadn't thought of it." I say to her and it's true I really haven't thought about it.

"Well that settles it then your girlfriend..." I don't think she knows her name.

"Denise." I say answering her.

"Right Denise is coming over for dinner tomorrow." She says to me.

"Well I guess that's only fair...WAIT WHAT!" Denise meeting my embarrassing mom and evil sister.

"Yup so you better invite her," I know I'm beat right now and now I'm gonna be girlfriendless just great all I can do is nod in agreement. "Well me and Becky have to get going."

"OK mom you two have fun with whatever it is you guys do to have fun." Whatever they do it's not like I care about it.

"We do fun things unlike you Carl who is more boring than watching paint dry." Becky chimed in and I have to admit she has a point I can be quite dull.

"C'mon Becky it's time to go. Bye Carl see you when we get home." Mom says giving me a hug before her and Becky leave through the front door. I sigh in relief what am I going to do.

I was standing there for awhile until I felt a pair of soft hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" the voice says to me.

"Is it Alex?" I answer back toying with the voice.

"No not Alex." The voice answered back.

"is it Jane, Brittany or Serge?" I ask back to the voice.

"Too red, too full of herself and heck no I'm not a dude."She says back to me.

"Well in that case you must be my beautiful, funny and smart girlfriend Denise." I say to her before removing her hands form my eyes and turning around to see her cute freckle filled face blushing like crazy.

"Aww you're so cute you're blushing." I say before kissing her lightly on the lips. She kisses back with her sweet lips that taste oddly like strawberries.

After we pull away she looks flushed once again and I hear a faint whistle. I cup her flushed cheeks softly and lean over to whisper in her ear. "You don't need to be so nervous around me after all I'm just Carl."

She smiles up at me and says. "Thanks Carl your the best boyfriend ever!"

I laugh at what she said. "And your the best Girlfriend ever!" I tell her back and I grab her hips and bring her close while giving her an Eskimo kiss. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh yea I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner with my family tomorrow?"

"Are you sure, I don't think they're like me." She answers gloomily.

"Don't say that," I say back to her "My mom and even Becky will like you trust me."

"OK Carl And thank you for being so sweet." She says to me I kiss her again and then whisper your welcome to her.

"So how about a movie?" I whisper to her and she nods slowly.

I put in the movie it was 'Marly And Me' not going to lie I cried 20 minutes before Marly died the first time I watched it. I sit down on the edge of the couch and she sits beside me.

"What I don't get a snuggle buddy?" I ask her cockily.

"Yes, yes you do." She says before snuggling into my chest I bring her closer to me until she sitting on my lap watching the movie and laying her head on my chest.

About 20 minutes into the movie I hear her letting out soft even breathes and I'm positive she fell asleep. I decide it's OK so I rest my head on hers relax. I could not be more happy than I am right now.

* * *

**AN: so thats my view on how the relationship should be instead of them breaking up. This is not a Oneshot and if people want me to continue with the stories I will. If you read this review it please or else I'll think no one likes it and anonymous reviews are accepted. **


	2. The Sun Goes Down Like These Wierd Puns

**AN: Hey people who read my story here thank you and as always review or else you don't get a virtual cookie. Oh and sorry for the no updates for sop long. **

**P.s show of hands for ideas of Carl's and Denise's mash up name. They need one :/**

**P.p.s This fandom needs more stories so you got ideas i highly suggest u write and submit them we need to make Wingin It more popular.**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like i own this show, no didn't think so I just use the characters and setting for hilarity and fluffiness. **

**Chapter 2: The Sun Goes Down Like These Wierd Puns**

**Carl's POV**

* * *

I thought I closed my eyes for what felt like a second but in reality it had been a lot longer. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings I'm still on my couch and the movie is back at the title screen.

Somehow I ended up lying down don't remember ever moving. As I look down I see Denise was still lying on my chest her steady breathing making her look so peaceful even though she could blow up like a firecracker.

I decided to experiment a bit by kissing her forehead lightly. She didn't move but a soft, sweet smile appeared on her freckled filled face.

So kicking it up a notch I softly kissed her on the lips for a good few seconds before pulling away. I noticed then that a soft pinkest blush appeared on her cheeks. I smirked knowing shes awake.

"Hmm you know I don't think people blush in there sleep." I say edging her on while caressing her plush cheeks. She still doesn't move time to pull out the big guns.

"Well I guess if shes not up I should just stop kissing her."

"No..." I hear her say out sleepily. I chuckle a bit at her cuteness.

"Well why don't you open your eyes so I can see your beautiful blue orbs?"

She obliged to my statement and slowly and sleepily open her eyes. "Ahh there's the eyes i always get lost in."

"Oh Carl how can you always say the sweetest things to me?"

She lets out a cute yawn and I smile brightly at her. I take both of her cheeks in my hands and stroke them slowly. "Well you know what they say, when there's a angel around you're compelled to tell the truth."

She smiles at me sweetly. "What time is it?" Shes asks sleepily.

I look at my my watch. "It's about 10:00."

"Then I should get going." She says before getting up off me and the couch I'm sad to miss the warmth of her.

"Well i guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the lips that lasts a few seconds.

"Bye Carl." She says blushing like a tomato and beams out quickly. I sigh and hear the door open to reveal Becky and my mom.

Mom closes the door and quickly spots me. "Carl where's Denise."

"Oh you know mom you literally just missed her."

"Oh thats too bad i tried get home early so I could meet her..." She lets out a sigh.

"Well I still say she's imaginary." Oh Becky you absolute evil.

"For your information she is not imaginary she's just...incredibly shy." I say quickly I am definitely not the type of guy to have an imaginary girlfriend unless you count in grade 7 but that's different I swear.

"Well i won't believe it till I see it." Becky retorts back.

"Whatever Becky, I'm going to bed." I say before heading up the stairs to mine and Porter's room.

Well I'm in my room I take off my clothes and was about to put on new one's. "Guess who just had the best date ev-Ahh my eyes."

I turn around to see porter standing there and me naked. "Porter what the heck this is why you do not beam in at random!" I say throwing on my clothes quickly.

"Well SORRY i didn't expect to see a naked Carl when I beamed in." He says still covering his eyes... this is just awkward.

"Well anyways I'm dressed you can open your eyes." I say to him and he uncovers his eyes slowly.

"Oh thank god dressed Carl your back." He says before smirking , I roll my eyes at him.

"Har har and good night" I say before jumping in my bed and pulling the covers over me.

"Oh come on Carl don't you wanna hear how awesome my date went."

"Not really Porter my good man. Now goodnight."

"Fine Mr. Crabby I won't tell you." He crosses his arms at me.

I sigh and look over at my bookshelf my mom kept all my old childhood books there. I see my favourite fairy tale the Sword and The Stone.

The epic tale of a clumsy kid who becomes a hero and king of a far away land. I get up and head towards the book case taking the book and heading back to sit on my bed.

I open the book to my favourite part the kid pulling the sword free...I've always wanted to be a hero and pull a random sword from being stuck between an even more random rock.

"You know it was always a dream of mine," I can see i got his attention. "You know to be part of a fairy tale get the girl beat the monster and all that good stuff."

He grins wickedly at me and I know i just gave him an idea. "Well do i have some magic for you," he says and I nodded for him to continue. "Alteration magic can alter the world around you landscape, whats real and not real and even the people you know."

"But what will happen when we're gone." I ask very intrigued at this.

"The magic will not affect time here and when we get back it would be the same date and time."

"Well OK as long as it works I'm OK with it." I know I'm probably going to regret say that but who cares what i think anyways.

"OK just close your eyes and imagine the world around you and what you want it to look like." I do as he says closing my eyes and thinking of a far off place with of course a beautiful princess.

It feels as if the world is spinning and i feel a bit woozy, kinda feeling the need to hurl. I suppress that and hold on for the ride ahead hopefully it will all be everything I hoped it would be...yea and Serge is a fairy princess.

* * *

**AN: well theres the next chapter think i might make this fic a bit adventurous but don't worry it will still have hopefully funny things and of course fluffiness. I though if I'm gonna make a Wingin It fanfic it needs to have some crazy magic mixed in with cuteness like the actual show. Of course after this adventure they're go back to the real world. i'm gonna make Denise a princess but half "I like unicorns" and ihalf "I will kill you". Ill update soon so read and review if you like the story thus far and give me your feedback. **


	3. Shiny Knights And Rare Sights

**AN: hey whats up peeps its me again with another update yay me. Oh and in the future i shall say somthing to those who leave anonymous reviews or i cant PM you, look below please.**

**Tacosareamazing: first of all tacos are amazing and thanks for the review i really liked it was even better when i saw that you posted it twice xD**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like some sort of genius who had a great idea for a show no, no im not. I'm just the guy who borrows the characters and background cause im too lazy to think of my own TV show or completely new story.**

**p.s i like cookies**

**p.p.s: Ser is the gender neutral way of saying Sir. Pronounced the same way. **

**Chapter 3: Shiny Knights And Rare Sights**

* * *

I desperately try to get the vision of Serge as a fairy princess out of my head...its so wrong on so many levels. When it feels like the world has finally come to a standstill I open my eyes. I'm blinded by the sun at first but adjust quickly. I can see I'm in a forest right now I look around a take in my surroundings.

"Welcome to your own little fairy tale." I hear a voice call from behind me. I turn around to see Porter smiling at me.

"What is this the best you can do Porter," I sigh deeply. "All I see is a big forest."

"Woah Carl slow down all great fairy tales need a forest where else are the evil witches, hilarious gnomes and beautiful forest babes gonna live." He says and me and him laugh loudly.

"Well come on lets find the castle and my beautiful princess." I start to walk in a random direction.

"Hey Carl the castle's this way." Porter says smugly. Pointing in the other direction.

"Of course right I knew that I was testing if you knew where it was and you passed..." He sniggers at me

"Whatever lets just go."

I lead the way in the direction of the castle. It feels like we have been walking forever when i get a glimpse of a big stone structure.

"Porter i found the castle." I say before running towards.

"Wait Carl don't go that-" And that was all I heard before i fell into the castle moat with a splash.

"Way" I hear Porter finish.

"Porter!" I exclaim. "Get me outta hear."

"No can do buddy you got yourself in there you get yourself out."

"Well at least they're aren't alligators in here or something."

"No, no alligators...but they're are electric eels."

"Electrrrrrrrrr-" I can't finish my question on account of the amount of electricity coursing through my body.

After its done i make no mistake in trying to get out of the water as quick as I can, getting shocked tons on the way.

I manage to pull myself out of the moat and up a really short part of the moat wall.

"Really Porter electric eels was that necessary?" I really want to kill him right now.

"Not only was it necessary it was hilarious." He starts to burst out laughing I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever can you at least make me dry again."

"Sure thing my man."

He bobs his head and I'm instantly dry.

We continue to the drawbridge and into the into the castle walls and the town is buzzing with action.

"I'm gonna go see whats over here Carl." Porter says and I nod as i watch him disappear into the crowds.

I don't know what i want to see first dancing bears or some snake charmers. I'm knocked back to reality, literally I was knocked over by someone.

"Hey watch what your doing. Ser Serge is walking here." I know that voice anywhere.

I look up to see Serge in a suit of shiny silver light armour. "Serge what are you doing here?"

"Thats Ser Serge to you...well actually it's Ser Serge to everyone except for my mom she calls me Sergie-pooh ahh forget that last part."

"Anyways never seen you around here before." He says offering me a hand I take it and he pulls me to my feet. "Ser Serge always remember everybody's faces around the castle."

"Oh I'm Carl, Carl Monteclaire." I say holding out my hand and he shakes it hard leaving me to grasp my hurt hand afterwards.

"It's a pleasure to me Carl but if you excuse me Ser Serge has a girl to impress." He says to me. Serge and girl never ever end well so I need to see this.

"Who is this girl Ser Serge?"

"Over yonder my good Ser." He says pointing to the south.

I see a flash of red sitting at a stand filled with books closer inspection reveals that this isn't just any red head not this happens to be none other then...Jane Kasey dun dun DUN.

OK not really that dramatic but Jane's been my best friend since probably forever. And Serge or Ser Serge or whatever has a crush on her ha thats rich there's some things wrong here.

One has to be the fact that Serge hasn't read a book, EVER. Two has to be that Jane is smart and Serge is well he's Serge you get what you expect with a name like Serge.

"So you, Ser Serge has a crush on Jane?" He quickly covers my mouth with his hand.

"Not so loud." He tells me in a hush tone.

"OK what about Jane makes you like her?"

"Ser Serge thinks thats a long list. Well One, she has the sweetest smile ever and it makes me happy when she smiles. Repeat that to anyone and Ser Serge will make you dig your own grave.

"OK and what else."

"Two, she always smells really nice like pomegranates and strawberries."

"And...umm what comes after 2?"

"Three?"

" Right of course Three, she is always so loving and caring to and to everyone int the castle and she reads the kiddies a story everyday and it makes them so happy."

"And umm Four? Yea Four, she has the sweetest singing voice ever." Now that reminds of Denise she has such a beautiful voice fitting for angel I think. Oh crap Serge is still talking.

"Yea and thats why Ser Serge must win the jousting tournament to prove my love for Malady Jane." I've known Jane for a long time and she would not want to see a fly get injured let alone a person.

"Ser Serge it think you should just give her flowers or-"

"Flowers but Ser Carl, Ser Serge must win the jousting tournament thats the only way to get a girl you like."

"But-"

"No buts i have to win the tournament and i will after all Ser Serge is the best jouster in the the kingdom."

Before I can interlude he starts again. "Well Ser Carl it's been a pleasure but Ser Serge has some training to do so," He salutes to me. "May the winds blow in your general direction."

I don't think he said that right but it's too late now as I see him walk off and blend into the crowds again.

I sigh deeply and decide to see if I can get into the castle. I walk past the big bazaar and towards the castle gates. I see a bunch of people gathering at the front gate.

"Nobles, Ser's and Peasants may I introduce your Princess." I hear a voice call out and I look to see the man gesturing to something and I look to see a white carriage.

Yes, yes, yes it's time for me to meet my princess i hope for Porters sake it's Denise. They slowly open the carriage doors and...out come a giant woman with a few moles and crooked teeth.

WHAT that can't be I'm gonna kill Porter.

"Helga," The same voice from before calls out. "The people can't see they're Princess."

After that the big burly woman moves out of the way and out comes the princess. Gorgeous is too light of a word for her there should be a new word created just for her.

"Hello everyone," She says in soft sweet tone. "I'm Princess Denise and I shall be judging the jousting contest today so good luck to all Ser's who are competing."

Yes Denise is my Princess how fitting she's my princess back home too. She's wearing an elegant white dress and her hair is curled so beautifully. I know my heart just skipped a beat how could it not with such a elegeous girl like her. See I made a new word to describe her, elegeous i think it works.

The next thing I know she is looking straight at me. She smiles sweetly at me and I smile back. I can see she turned a powder pink colour. Maybe this journey will help me in more ways than one.

* * *

**AN: Well i worked on it into the night and i got it done so i hope you enjoy it's 1:00 am here and i still have to text my girlfriend back so night fanfictors oh and always remember read and review. **


	4. Good Merits And A Weird Carrot

**AN: hey peeps its me again with yet another update. So enjoy it and remember virtual cookies for all who like my story. **

**P.s thought of a cute name for Carl and Denise, ready Carlise isn't that perfect i think it is. **

**Tacosareamazing: don't worry about the double reviews it just means i got an extra one so virtual cookie for you don't eat it all in one bite :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wingin it i just own my story :(**

**Chapter 4: Good Merits And A Weird Carrot**

* * *

As quickly as she had appeared the beautiful Princess Denise was gone from my view yet again. She was taken away by her white carriage. I sigh, deeply missing the time when she was mine and I could hug and kiss and I could lo-

"Carl over here." I hear a voice call out to me. Dang that porter always having bad timing can't just leave me and imaginary Denise alone can he.

"Coming Porter." I proceed to walk over to him and notice he's standing at what looks like a sign in booth.

"Hey look they're still accepting entries for the jousting contest."

"Oh awesome."

"And i signed you up." I'm only half paying attention to him at this.

"That's great Porter-" Then the realization hit me harder than Serge tackle. "Wait WHAT you did not sign me up for that death trap."

"Haha too late buddy already signed you up." I look down at the sign up sheet and sure enough they're it is in fancy writing, Carl Monteclaire.

"Omg I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die omg I'm-"

"Carl," I don't listen I just keep going on and on. "CARL!" Porter yells at me and I instantly clam up.

"Stay calm you wont be in any danger after all you have Porter Jackson AIT extraordinaire." Somehow I feel even worst.

"And this is the same Porter that got me stuck in a shadow dimension, got me caught into a time loop, made me dress up as a girl for a job-"

"Yea, yea i get your point but this time it will be different." He says wringing his hands together. I can't help but feel this is gonna get better in the worst way.

"When does the jousting begin?"

"In a couple of hours."

"In a couple of hours!" I all but scream at him. "How will I learn how to joust in a few hours!"

"Don't worry you'll just have to wing it and hope for the best."

"I am gonna be going back home in a coffin."

"Anyways I think Princess Denise will be impressed if someone as scrawny as you wins."

"OK that settles it I'm winning the jousting completion."

"Anyways it's not like the average jousting anyways." I look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well instead of horses you ride around on a tiger and instead of a metal pole you hit them with a pool noddle dipped in chocolate."

I stare at him my eye twitching like crazy. "WHAT, what kinda jousting is that!"

"Hey I thought it would be fun."

"But what if the tiger decides to eat me."

"C'mon Carl they're trained tigers duh."

"Well whatever this still seems like a bad idea to me."

"Don't worry it's just tigers and pool noodles what could go wrong..."

"Why did you say that like somethings gonna go wrong."

"Why didn't you?" I ponder this for a minute.

"Touche..."

* * *

So we decided to waste sometime by going to random stands eventually I've made my way back to the area where I ran into Ser Serge. I decide to head over to see Jane and as always she busily reading a book.

"Hey Jane." I say to her she lifts up her head.

"Oh hello do I know you?" Duh she wouldn't know who i am after all I am in a different world.

"Uhh no but Ser Serge-" I couldn't finish.

"Ser Serge what did he say did he call me pretty did he say I was cute did he-"

"Woah Jane calm, stay calm." She calms down but soon turns blue. "OK now breathe!"

She finally begin to gasp for air. "So wait you like Ser Serge?" I can see her begin to blush a ton.

"What no, no of course not..." She smiles nervously ay me. "OK maybe a little but he's such a kindred spirit."

What is she talking about Serge is a tank who likes to tackle and shoot hoops. I guess that's our Serge, this Serge might be different than the one back home I mean I'm sure he doesn't like Jane that way...does he.

"So why haven't you told Ser Serge this."

"WHAT are you crazy!" She starts off loud but then quiet down at the end.

"Well just tell him you might be surprised by his answer."

"I'll tell him after the jousting competition after all I can't get him distracted before then."

"OK but makes sure you do it, you might be pleasantly surprised at his answer." I know for a fact that he will say yes to her but I need to let them sort it out.

"Well anyways good luck with Ser Serge I have to be going."

"Oh bye then Ser.."

"Carl"

"OK Ser Carl I bid you good morrow." I wave bye and she bows. What the heck does good morrow mean?

I continue to walk around and look at all the stands until I hear and all too familiar voice call out to me.

"Carl guess what I think I found Dr. Cassabi." Porter comes up next to me.

"What where is he?" He doesn't answer and just points to a giant billboard above me. On the billboard it show Dr. Cassabi holding tooth past and it says revolutionary new courtesy of The Great Magician Cassablin."

"How long had that been there!"

He laughs at me. "Longer than we've been here apparently cmon lets go see him."

* * *

We walk all the way to the other part of the castle to a old hovel and walk in through the door.

"Uhh Dr. Cassabi are you in here?" I call out.

"Actually it's Cassablin thank you very much." Just then Casablin poofs in seemingly out of nowhere. And he's wearing a dress way too short for him.

"Ahh my eyes!" I exclaim

"I think mine are melting!" Porter says as well.

"What's wrong with you two anyhow?"

"Why are you wearing such a short dress " I say looking at him.

"Excuse me this is not a dress it is the most powerful and well crafted robe...I got it in wizard college."

"Well i think it's too small for you Cassablin." I say laughing out loud at him.

"Well maybe I put on a few pounds since college," He pats his belly. "Bah thats not the point the point is what do you two want?"

"We just wanted to see the great and powerful Magician Cassablin for ourselves."

"OK do you want a free sample of my latest magical concoction," He pulls out some toothpaste like the one on the billboard. "I call it an...Umbrella."

What an Umbrella but oh wait right they didn't even know toothpaste did up till now.

"OK and what does it do?"

"Well you can clean stuff like your nose and ears and eyeballs with it." ...what!

"...What!" I exclaim out loudly. "Shouldn't be for doing your teeth or something?"

"Don't be crazy my good Ser who ever heard of washing your teeth." He says a shows me his teeth and I throw up in my mouth a little. His teeth are yellow and slimy and some are missing.

"The only people who have white teeth are the royals not sure how they do it though." Oh so Denise will have a clean mouth good to know.

"Hey Carl the jousting tournament is about to start." Oh yay this is going to be fun.

"Well bye Cassablin."

"Wait take this with you." He hands me what looks like a carrot.

"What is this?"

"You'll know when the time comes..."

"But it just looks like a carrot."

"It's not a carrot"

"Yea but it-"

"Its not a CARROT!"

"OK geez don't have to get snappy at me." I say before leaving.

"What do you think this does?"

"He said you'll know when the time comes so just trust him."

I can't help but wonder how this will play a part in my journey all well maybe I'll figure it out. And of course my mind also thinks of Princess Denise...it's seems it always does.

* * *

**AN: yea new chapter go me and Virtual Cookie for anyone who reviews my story and the updates will keep coming as long as people keep reading. **


	5. The Power Of Two Can Be Something New

**AN: Vas happening everyone now I'm sorry for the no update for awhile however this long chapter should make up for it so read enjoy and of course review, and thank you to all who review the story thus far and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Power Of Two Can Be Something New**

* * *

Now I'm not really sure what happened one moment I'm heading off to the jousting the next I'm swallowed by people and forced onto a really big and hungry jungle cat...this is nothing like Tigger in Winnie the Pooh.

What? I watched that as a kid and Tigger was always so nice and bouncy unlike this death machine I'm currently strapped to. Currently my surroundings are a little room with a big window to the left and a big door ahead of I sigh feeling a bit nervous.

It's not all bad I did name him, his name is Chompy I think thats a good name

"Porter are you absolutely crazy?" I yell at him as he smiles beside me.

"Relax Carl I have everything under control."

"Hey Porter quick question," I say grabbing his attention. "Why the heck is there a rocket strapped to Chompy!"

"Well how else are you supposed to fly?" Hmm Fly, Fly...FLY!

"And when was the flying added into this?" I say trying desperately not to freak out/ throw up/ pass out all at the same time that CAN happen you know.

"Um lets see today Tuesday and yesterday was Monday and last year was 2011-"

"What? Just get to the point Porter!"

"Right the point is that i just added it in about," He then looked down at his imaginary watch. "About two freckles-I mean seconds ago."

"Your an idiot sometimes Porter."

"An idiot I might be Ser Carl however I am the idiot who is your best friend." He smiles brightly at me and I sigh.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you again?"

"Because without me you'd still be a wimpy, scrawny, a social outcast, no good at sports-"

"OK I get it jeez didn't have to be so hard on me," I say cutting him off. "Wait if that what was I was what am i now?"

He said nothing and just smiled at me.

"OK that grin is starting to creep me out a bit Porter."

"Right now Carl it's your chance to be a hero."

"You do realize how cheesy you sound right now." Though I do admit as fire has erupted in my heart and soul.

"I know but you've been treated bad your entire life and now it's time to show your worth and remember with a strong heart you can accomplish anything."

"You got that from Hercules didn't you." Though it was very inspiring.

"Maybe," At that moment the giant gate in front me opened up revealing a large stadium with loud cheering. "Go get 'em Hero."

* * *

I breath deeply as I guided Chompy out of the gate. I took a look around the whole stadium was packed full of all sorts of people peasants, upper classmen and women, and the...princess.

I then see a couple of workers come out of a large door with a big tub of chocolate now when I say big I do mean big the things the size of a large swimming pool. I am lead over to a waiting area of the wall closest to me.

I see the other door on the far side of the Colosseum open up and reveal another guy with really pale skin bright blonde hair and a giant mole on his face and riding a tiger almost identical to Chompy. At that moment the Princess made an announcement.

"Hello my fellow subjects today is a great day," She started and the crowd started to cheer again louder than before. "And I know if my father was here he would be proud of this day."

She smiled brightly then continued. "Now the first match of this evening, court Harold if you please." She motioned for the guy holding the trumpet next to her to begin.

He blew his trumpet loudly then spoke. "The first match is between two young competitors in their first ever joust." The crowd cheered loudly again.

"Now on the left we have the peasant coming it at 6 feet, Ser Seymour Fancypants esquire!" He exclaimed and i can't help but chuckle I mean Seymour Fancypants really. The crowd give a decent roar of enthusiasm.

"And on the right we have the other newbie coming in at 5 foot 9 Ser Carl Monteclaire!" And you know what I get NOTHING you could hear the wind go by jeez I must be quite uninspiring.

I wave nervously to the crowd and I hear light clapping from up high I see the princess herself clapping for me. That must have been enough for the rest of the crowd because they starting to cheer and clap too as I saw Denise give me her sweetest smile.

"Now joust hands will you give the noodles of Destruction to the jousters." The Harold commands trying to be dramatic and failing horribly at it. The hand's dip them in chocolate before handing one noodle to each of us. I'm not going to lie it is disgusting touching a pool noodle dipped in chocolate but quickly let the thought fade away into the back of my self conscious thought.

"Now remember no hand to hand conflict and no groin shots," He looks down at both of us. "So without further delay let the 68th annual Super Awesome Mega King's Joust commence."

"On my count," Princess Denise calls out. "3,2,..." Is this ever going to sta- "1, GO"

And just like that Ser Fancypants comes charging at me i panic and hit the jet pack button. So me and Chompy are currently up in the air and good 4 metres up from the ground. "OK listen Chompy when he comes at us I want to dodge the attack and the charge OK?" He roars in answer I'll take that as a yes.

And if planned here comes Fancypants charging right up at us and at the last moment Chompy dodged it. "Good job Chompy now charge!" He listens and use my noodle and hit him it the gut and try for a second but he blocked it.

"Heh for a small fry your not too shabby," He begins to laugh. "But that doesn't mean I'll lose to you.

As soon as he finishes he swings and barely misses my head as I duck and retort with a slice to his stomach.

It dazes him for a second jeez what are these noodles made out of. He looks at me again fury in his eyes. "You'll pay for that." He spits out.

"Quick Chompy fly up higher!" I exclaim and he listens without any hesitation. As we fly higher i peer down to see him flying straight for us. He makes it to us before i even have the chance to tell Chompy to move and he catches me in the jaw hard.

I get flinged off the seat and i clutch for dear life on the saddle of Chompy. I can hear him laughing again. "Heh that all you got you weakling thought you had more fight than that in you." C'mon Carl you can do this you still have your noodle.

I see him laughing at me more and see he's not paying attention so with all my strength I have I manage to pull myself up. Since he close enough in range I grab his attention. "Hey Fancypants!"

"Huh..?" Is all he gets out before I whack him hard across the face right in his mole with the pool noodle and successfully knock him off of his tiger and tumbling to the ground. He was caught by a rope though.

I hear the crowd around me cheer loudly at my successful win. I wave to them happily and see the Princess smile at me and I smile back. I lead Chompy back to the ground and into the stables. I untie everything from Chompy and tell him to rest for a bit.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Hero come back from his first win," Porter chuckles loudly. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing Porter to say the least." I think back to Denise and feel my cheeks heat up at how beautiful she looked.

"Heh looks like the Hero's blushing," He Laughs again. "What is it princess got your tongue?"

"No...," I try to think of something. "I got sunburned you know, dang those UV rays and all."

"Yea sure whatever you say Carl," He says and pauses for a moment. "Oh good news you got seeded so now you only have to win 3 matches instead of 4 to become champion."

"Really? Thats great 2 chances for me to get my butt kicked."

"Relax Carl you'll do fine just remember who your doing this for."

"Right Princess Denise," I say and he looked down sadly. "What?"

"Well I thought you would partially do it for your best bud Porter but I guess not."

"Yea of course I'm doing it partially for you too Porter," He smiles at me and then a question arises in my head. "Porter who's is the champion right now."

"Hmm not really certain the person only likes to be referred to as The Champion so I have no idea anything more than that."

"Ahh best not to worry about it isn't that right Chompy?" I say and he roars triumphantly. "See me and Chompy got it down pat."

"Haha i guess so Hero well I'm gonna go check out some concession stands and what not." He says before leaving.

"OK Chompy lets get you all ready for the next match in an hour and a half luckily we were seeded and get some time off." I say before taking a brush off the wall and begin to brush the dust and remains of chocolate off of Chompy.

I continue to do this until I hear a soft behind me. "You are so compassionate towards your tiger." i turn around and am shocked to see Princess Denise so shocked that I step backwards and get my foot caught in a bucket. As I try to free myself I fall backwards into the water trough.

I hear her giggle and see Chompy roll his eyes at me. "P-princess Denise what are you doing here?" I ask wondering what she would want with me.

"Please call me Denise and I wanted to see the new 'amazing' jouster for myself." She says using quotation signals on the word amazing.

"Well it's an honour to be able to talk with you your highness." I say and bow a bit.

"Hey listen Ser Carl it's just Denise to you, OK?" She says giving out a small huff of disappointment.

"I'm sorry your high-I mean Denise." I smile towards her and she smiles back at me.

"Well Carl I'm gonna make you a deal if you win today's jousting tournament you get to keep your tiger." I brighten at her words.

"Really you'll let me keep Chompy?" I say more excited than a kid in a candy store filled with free candy.

She giggles again. "Chompy?" She asks with a hint of amusement and heart. I blush at this, she probably thinks I'm weird now.

"Yea he likes than name, isn't that right Chompy?" I say to him and he tilts his so it looks like he's saying "Kind of".

She giggles yet again. "Thanks for the backup buddy." I give a sigh and Chompy lets out a sound of what appeared to be laughter.

"Your pretty cute Carl," She starts and then it looks like an idea popped into her head. "Another condition if you want to have Chompy is you have to take me on a date." Yup that's the Denise i know and love.

"Now would I say no to the most beautiful girl in the world." I say trying to be suave and oddly succeeding cause a small blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"O-OK.," She stuttering a bit. "Now if you win the tournament and take me on a date you can have Chompy." I nod my head in understanding.

"Ugh hear you are Denise I've been looking for you for like ever," I hear a voice say from the stable doors. "Eww it's so disgusting in here and are you talking to a peasant." Ahh Brittany I thought I knew that voice.

"Brittany do not be rude to Carl," She turns back to me. "Sorry Carl thats my lady in waiting Brittany and she has no patience." She giggles at her own joke and I laugh too.

"C'mon Denise we have to go like right now."

"OK, OK Brittany I'll be right out." Brittany then leaves the stables. "I'm sorry again."

"Hey it's no problem Denise." I reassure her she smiles and comes up to me before placing a kiss on my cheek quickly. She retreats blushing a furious red and trying to hide her face.

I smile brightly at her and wave to her as she leaves. "Good luck Carl and be careful you do owe me a date." I laugh, that is definitely my Denise.

"Well Chompy," I say turning back to him. "It's time to do some planning for our next match..."

* * *

**AN: And that's where i will end it hope that you liked it and read and review of course getting reviews keep me motivated to keep writing :)**


End file.
